


The magic risotto ? You're kidding.

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, They're idiots in love, an insane amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: “But Mom…You can’t cook.“And who has fed you all these years, young man?”“Ella. Dad. The neighbours. The take-out companies. Kara that one time. She’s a disaster but she hasn’t set butter on fire.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	The magic risotto ? You're kidding.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfield5x5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/gifts).



> Prompt A was Cat can't cook, prompt B was one of them asks the other out, so I tried to make a mix of both.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S.: Can I also add that I had a good laugh at that one specific thing to avoid and as someone who hasn't watched the show since mid-season 2 but still sort off follows what happens on the show, I was more than happy to comply.

Cat tapped her pen rhythmically on her desk. She’d long ago abandoned the pretense of staying so late because she was still working. The truth was she could have gone home long ago.

There was something she wanted to do before going, however, she kept talking herself out of it and yet refused to go home, which is how she found herself still at the office at almost 10pm.

In her life Cat had met many people but none were as intimidating as Kara Danvers. The girl she was considering throwing any common sense she had left for. She knew Kara was still in the office. Even after almost a year on the reporters’ team, Kara was still eager to prove that she deserved her spot. It didn’t matter that Cat herself had hired and approved her. She needed to prove it to herself, which is why she’d also gotten into the habit of staying late – when her night job was on the quiet side, that is. But without fail, every day when Cat was still there, Kara would stop by and say goodbye which was how at knew Kara was still there and the reason why Cat refused to leave.

Cat didn’t think Kara would say no. Scratch that, she knew Kara wouldn’t say no to dinner because Kara always said yes the numerous times Cat had invited her. The difference this time was that Carter wouldn’t be there and it was meant to be a date.

Months of building their friendship, sharing lunches on her balcony and quiet afternoons working side by side when Cat wanted to escape her office, it all led to this. Cat was tired of pretending she hadn’t fallen for Kara long ago. And Kara – Cat didn’t know how or why – but Kara seemed to love her back, the crush Cat had dismissed when she’d hired her turned into adoration and love Cat didn’t know how to handle most of the time.

She’d been debating for weeks whether or not the risk was worth it if it turned out she was wrong but she’d once told Kara to dive. It was her turn and she wasn’t one to back down.

Lost in her own thoughts, Cat didn’t notice the movement outside her office until Kara’s light knock on the door startled her out her thoughts.

“Hey Cat,” Kara said, lingering in the doorway.

“Calling it a night?” Cat asked, as if they both didn’t know the answer already. Kara nodded with a smile.

“Just wanted to say goodnight.” Like everyday before that. “Are you going home soon?” Kara asked, her voice filled with tenderness and worry that made Cat’s heart ache with longing.

“Not yet.” Kara looked at her disapprovingly and Cat rolled her eyes. “I won’t stay much longer if that makes you feel better.”

“It does.” Kara smiled. “Goodnight then.”

Before Kara could leave, Cat seized her chance. “Kara, wait.”

Kara turned around and looked at her inquisitively.

“Would you like to come over for dinner ?” Kara covered up her surprise quickly, but not quickly enough for Cat not to see it. “You don’t have to, of course.”

Kara was quick to interrupt. “No, no I’d love to, Cat.”

“But?”

“No buts,” Kara laughed. “Honestly Cat, when have I ever refused dinner and getting my butt kicked by Carter at Settlers of Catan.”

Kara had a point. Except. “Carter won’t be there.” Kara tilted her head, curiosity written all over her face. No doubt she could sense, this was different. “But I’ll happily take his place and destroy you at the game.”

Kara broke into a smile. “Bring it on, Cat.”

* * *

The day before Kara was supposed to come over for dinner, Cat was sifting through cookbooks, looking for inspiration.

She felt her son watching her but purposefully ignored it. It was after dinner and they were both reading. After a few more seconds of intense staring, he finally he got the courage to ask.

“Mom, what are you reading?”

“It’s a cookbook, Carter,” she deadpanned, knowing full well he could read the title of the book in her hands.

“Are you looking at new recipes you want Ella to cook?”

“No,” she answered. She knew what he was implying and didn’t like it one bit. “I’m planning on cooking.”

Carter’s eyes widened. “Is this your way of punishing me because of the vase I broke?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “No, it was an accident,” Cat said; “Besides I hated that vase, it was a gift from your grandmother’s.”

“Then why are you cooking?”

“Kara’s coming over for dinner this weekend.”

“She is?”

“Yes, I invited her.”

Carter grinned. “Is it a date?” Cat glared at him and Carter promptly shut up. He looked back and forth between Cat and the cookbook, a concerned look on his face. “Why would you cook for her?”

“Because that’s the expected thing to do when you invite someone.”

“She’s been over plenty of times and you never cooked,” he pointed out.

“It’s different,” Cat admitted begrudgingly.

Carter awed before taking on a more serious tone.

“But Mom…You can’t cook,” he said matter-of-factly. “By that I mean you cannot and shouldn’t cook because I may not know much about this stuff but I’m pretty sure if you’re trying to date someone, it’s better not to give them food poisoning.”

“And who has fed you all these years, young man?”

“Ella. Dad. The neighbours. The take-out companies. Kara that one time. She’s a disaster but she hasn’t set butter on fire.”

Cat squinted her eyes at him. The nerves of her son, to use this one mishap against her. “This is not up for discussion and you’re going to your friend’s house that evening so don’t worry, you won’t be subjected to my terrible cooking.”

“I’m more worried about, Kara,” he laughed. “But since she clearly loves you, it might be fine. And if not don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

Kara was surprisingly calm as she walked into Cat’s building for what she very much hoped was a date.

_“It’s definitely a date, Kara,” Alex had said. “You’ve been flirting with each other for months and I’m surprised it went on this long before you guys decided to have dinner without a third-party present.”_

And she wasn’t wrong. It did take a long time. But Kara was happy letting things go at their own pace. The moments shared with Cat over the last few months and, getting the opportunity to get to know Cat more as a friend than a boss was something Kara valued and cherished.

The doorman nodded at her on her way in. “Hello, Miss Danvers.”

“Hi, Jeremy. Miss Grant is expecting me.”

He smiled. “Go on up and have a nice evening.”

“Thank you.”

The elevator ride up was short and soon Kara found herself in front of Cat’s door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Cat opened the door a few seconds later, looking stunning as usual.

“Hi, Cat,” Kara greeted.

Cat stepped aside to let her come in. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack by the door and put her purse on the table in the entryway.

“Food is almost ready,” Cat said and Kara followed her into the kitchen.

“What’s on the menu tonight ?” 

Kara wasn’t joking when she’d told Cat she’d never refused a dinner offer and dinner at Cat’s always was delicious.

“Asparagus risotto,” Cat said. “Can I offer you something to drink ?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” She watched as Cat opened a bottle of white wine and poured two glasses. She handed one to Kara. “Thank you.”

They clinked their glasses together.

“So where is Carter tonight?” she asked, knowing he wasn’t at his father’s since habits still had her knowing Carter and Cat’s schedule.

“He’s at a friend’s house,” Cat answered proudly and Kara listened as she explained how he was coming out of his shell more and more every day, blushing a little bit when Cat thanked her for her positive influence on him.

The conversation was flowing easily and Kara basked into the absolute normalcy of it all.

When the timer rang and the food was ready, Cat led them to the dining room. If Kara had any doubts this was supposed to be a date, they were definitely gone when she saw the table. Cat had obviously put a lot of effort into it and the atmosphere couldn’t bebe described as anything but intimate and romantic.

“Cat…” Kara said softly. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a special occasion,” Cat said before clearing her throat. “Or at least I’m hoping it is.”

Kara reached for Cat’s hand and squeezed it,, wanting to reassure her. “It is.”

“Very good,” Cat said. “Are you hungry?”

It was a stupid question and they both knew it.

“Starving,” Kara exclaimed.

They sat down and Cat served them food. The food looked great and though Kara thought it smelled like something had burned she figured she still had the smell of smoke from her Supergirl-save earlier that day.

The first bite, however, and she knew it wasn’t just her sense of smell. She’d had risotto a couple of times in her life and she didn’t think it was supposed to be mushy. Nor should it somehow taste like it had burned to a crisp.

But the evening was going well and Kara wasn’t about to insult Cat’s cooking. Deciding her stomach could handle it anyway, Kara hid her grimace and smiled at Cat, who was looking at her expectantly, and took another bite. Cat seemed satisfied with her response and dug into her own plate.

She wasn’t as good at hiding her distaste as Kara though.

“Cat, it’s fine, really. It’s not that bad.” Cat gave her a pointed look. “Well, anyway, everyone messes up sometimes in the kitchen. And I would know, I’m hardly a chef.”

“According to Carter, your food is better than mine.”

“What do you mean ? Your food’s great.” She looked at their plates. “Most of the time,” she added and Cat scowled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Cat finally said. “I fear I’ve misled you, Kara. As much as I pride myself at excelling in many domains, cooking isn’t one of them.”

“But…”

“Take-out,” Cat answered before Kara could even ask. “Every time you’ve been here. This was the first time I cooked.” _For you._ Kara heard loud and clear. “Carter warned me, but I was too stubborn.”

Cat was genuinely upset about this and it wasn’t sitting right with Kara. “Cat…you do know this doesn’t matter to me. I really don’t care that the food’s bad. I care more about the company than the food.” Kara hesitated for a second but decided now was about time she personally told Cat the truth, even when they both knew Cat knew already. “Besides, we both know my stomach can handle your bad cooking.”

It got a chuckle out of Cat. “Yes, yes, you’re a super and all. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Figured if we’re going to date it might be a good idea to officially tell you the truth.”

“Dating, uh?”

“Yes, dating. We might as well also finally put a name on this,” Kara said. “If that’s okay with you,” she added as a second-thought.

“It very much is, darling.”

“Good,” Kara said. “Just maybe for future reference listen to Carter.”

Cat glared at her. 

“Too soon?” Kara grinned playfully. Cat got up and walked over to Kara’s side before leaning down, taking Kara by surprise.

“You’ll pay for that, Kara,” she whispered in Kara’s ear, leaving her breathless at the sudden close proximity. Before Cat could pull away, Kara gently cupped Cat’s face pulling their lips together in what Kara hope would be the first of many kisses.

And when they pulled back, both a little breathless, Kara whispered back, “Can’t wait.”


End file.
